The Wedding Edwards POV
by The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen
Summary: BREAKING DAWN SPOILER... kind of...This is the wedding from Edward's point of view. Rated T just in case and because I'm Paranoid! Enjoy! R&R!
1. The Long Night Before

The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no matter how much I want to, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight. Otherwise Edward would so not be marrying Bella right now. **

**Edward's POV:**

I reluctantly left my Bella that night. Although, if my brothers hadn't come and made me go to a "bachelor party", my little pixie of a sister would have come for me and claimed that "I was not allowed to see my bride until the moment of the wedding."

We had gotten to our favorite hunting spot in about 15 minutes, and 2 hours later after I had taken down several mountain lion and three elk, I begged my brothers to let me go home. They made me hunt three more mountain lion before they would let me do so.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Jasper had asked.

"Yeah Eddie, it's not like Alice is even going to let you see her." Emmett added.

Then he thought:

_Anyways, she'd beat you to a pulp if you even tried._

I growled at him fiercely. They both backed off then, and I ran away without further ado.

…

When I got back to the house, it was about 3am. I had such a long time before I'd see her again. But when I saw her she would be mine forever, no matter how I would regret doing so. As Alice walked by she glared and though:

_Don't. Even. Try to see her or the dress. You'll regret it Edward, and you already know that I'll know way before you even think about it._

She left me with that, and I wasn't going to be one to mess with her.

At sunrise, I couldn't take it anymore. I had run out of things to do, so I rejoined my brothers and started hunting until exactly 20 minutes before the wedding. They were glad to see me.

_So Eddie, we have been expecting you,_ thought Emmett with an evil laugh. I have always wondered how he manages to laugh using only his mind.

All Jasper did was send a wave of relief .

We realized that we only had ten minutes left. All I could think about was how my Bella must have been worried sick.

Emmett's voice re-entered my head…

_What's on your mind??? Getting cold feet?_

I snarled at him and ran off. I would soon have to find a way to get Emmett out of my head. Or else I didn't know what I would do.

We ran back as fast as we could and as we got there I heard Rosalie thinking:

_Here comes the groom…finally_

I got up to my room as soon as I could, pulled on my tux, and ran back down the stairs before the first of guests had arrived. Finally, the humans began to arrive. Who knew they could be so tardy?

Rosalie started playing the piano… Pachabel's Cannon… I loved that one…but where was the bride? My bride. What was Alice doing to her? A lot more questions raced through my mind until Rosalie changed the song. And I took a deep breath, knowing this would be one of the best days of my life… or well…. Existence.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my readers... hopefully there are some of you guys who enjoy this enough to review (or else I just might get Emmett) but mostly I would love to thank my absoleutly WONDERFUL beta theothercullen427. Be sure to check out her stories!!! And read and review... you know the or else... And for those of you who do not require the getting of Emmett: Chapter Two will be up soon.**


	2. Becoming The Bride and Groom

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School can be so annoying sometimes! ugh.... well.... this is what happens next.... and now... the sad part:**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own twilight. Edward would've never said "I do"... still...**

**Chapter Two**

There she was, standing on top of the staircase, slowly walking down with Charlie at her side. He looked reluctant, but happy. His thoughts were a blur but they mostly consisted of:  
_Getting Married!? Why me…why my daughter? Well… I guess as long as she's happy…but so young? Ugh..why did it have to be the Cullen boy…_

I couldn't blame him. He still didn't trust me, after all this time, and I still regretted the time that I had left her with my whole heart. Well, at least she had forgiven me. That was all that mattered now.

She had finally made it down the staircase, thankfully without falling, and was now staring into my eyes. I couldn't wait for her to be mine.

Making her way toward me now, I examined her more closely. Alice had found a great dress for her, it was _so_ Bella. Did I just say that? I was letting Alice get to me...Other than the dress, that pixie and narcissist made her look completely flawless. Not like there were any flaws for them to fix, but now there was no way anybody could even think for a moment that she wasn't as beautiful as she was.

As she was still on her way towards me with Charlie at her side, I tried to block out all thoughts so that I could focus on mine. But there were too many people around. At least their thoughts were around almost the same subject.

They were basically consisted of:

_Ohmigosh… why is he marrying her_' from the lust-filled girls

And

_Why can't Bella be mine _from the boys

And there was also the occasional

_Well…they sure _look_ happy together._

I smiled that crooked smile that I knew Bella loved so much at those last two. She saw my sudden happiness and then quickened her pace towards me.

After a moment of thinking Charlie finally reluctantly let go of my love. And I now swore that I was the happiest man on Earth. Or whatever you'd like to call it, if you don't think 'man' is appropriate. But could there be anyone happier?

Bella now gripped tightly onto my arm as we strolled down the remainder of the aisle towards the minister. He started to say the traditional stuff and the vows. Our vows were quite simple, but we had to change them to make them appropriate for what we were or were going to become.

We placed the rings on each others fingers and said "I do." And the second the word's of "You may now kiss the bride" left the ministers mouth, I grabbed Bella and kissed her like I never had before. I tuned out all the applause and thoughts as I kissed her, thinking about how she was now mine. Forever.

The reception was over, and Bella hadn't tripped or hurt herself. Not yet. There was still the reception.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up soon! R&R please! **


	3. Thoughts And Regrets at The Party

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. No matter how much I want to. Maybe I can get Jasper to change Stephanie's mood so she'll let me own it and.... oh you get the point!**

**Chapter 3:**

I slowly walked my Bella towards the backyard, which is where Alice had set up the party. It was wonderfully decorated and I saw Bella's lovely amazed expression as we emerged through the back door.

Once everyone had slowly drifted out of the house at the slowest human speed possible, the dances started. Bella started off stepping around casually and nervously, but once she was sure that she was safe in my arms (which she always was) she started spinning across the dance floor. A few other couples joined on the dance floor, but I could have cared less about them. My angel was in my arms… ahhh…. How I loved her. I was staring into her perfect milky brown eyes, that she wanted to throw away, when I heard a loud grunt. Oh, great, it was Charlie. I left Bella, and decided to go dance with the pixie for awhile as Bella had a meaningful dance with her father. One last gaze, and I was off. Every time I looked back, she was with someone new. First with Charlie, then Emmett (who according to him wanted to make her blush while she still could, but I knew he was still a soft guy at heart, no matter how much he tried to hide it in his thoughts ), then that Newton boy (who I'd caught thinking dirty thoughts at my wedding to Bella.)

I recalled exactly what he was thinking. He saw Bella and I walking out of the house, and started to think:

_If only that were me, not Cullen. Oh, how I'd love to get Bella away from that rich jerk. He'd left her and still had forgiven her! How dare he! Such a great girl like Bella. _

Then he started to picture her naked, slowly. Now I was just mad. So, to piss him off, I bent down and kneeled and then, with my teeth, slowly made my way up Bella's dress to remove the garter. I watched his facial expression change and I smiled. How dare he think those things about a married woman! That should teach him!

Even though I was a vampire, the 30 or so minutes Bella had spent dancing with other guests was unbearable. When I finally had her back, a new scent came across my nose that took the place of Bella's lovely smell. Dog, Yuck! Since I knew it would make her happy, I wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her towards the trees. She looked confused at first, then she saw her dog of a best friend. Once she shrieked "Jacob!" I left her with "I'll see you soon my love."

Two and a half dances later, I really started to wonder where she was. Then I heard, "I can do whatever I want to do Jacob, so just butt out!" That's when I ran out there, going as fast as I could without drawing any suspicion. I got there just in time to see the mutt wrapping his arms around her squeezing her tight. I saw the pain in her face and yelled, "Let go of her this instant, Mutt!"

He replied with, "I'm gonna kill you! Are you crazy!?" Then some members of his pack joined him, and slowly started to pull him away as he kept yelling at me and resisting. I grabbed Bella by the arm, and started pulling her back towards the party. I was going to _try_ to forget what happened just now. We had just gotten back to the dance floor, and had been dancing for all of two seconds when the little pixie twirled in and said Bella had to get ready. Once again, I reluctantly let her go but this time I thought about how long I'd be with her on the plane ride to our top-secret honeymoon destination.

After some time, Bella emerged from the house with all her bags and as we started to go towards the garage, we started being pelted by rice. I shielded her as much as I could until we got into my Volvo. Now, as Bella would call 'speeding' towards the airport, I started at her rejoicing again that she was mine. I was regretting everything I'd done to her in the past: James, leaving her, the battle with the newborns. I put too many risks on her, I would never let anything happen to her again. She gave me a look in the middle of my worry-rant that made me stop. I couldn't regret anything else right now.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! R&R please...or I'll use Jasper on you guys too! I willl update as much as I can...but school can get VERY annoying....**


	4. Guessing Games

**Disclaimer: Same as before. I still want to own Twilight though…**

**Chapter 4:**

We kept speeding our way toward the airport. When we finally arrived, I grabbed our bags out of the trunk. When I started smiling the smile that she called 'dazzling', thinking about our destination, she stared at me and said "_What?_" in a somewhat irritated tone. I simply replied, "Nothing." I was still trying to keep the honeymoon location as much of a secret as I could.

Once we were at the gate, my wife (ah, boy did I love saying that word!!!) looked up at the screen and said "Houston?" My plan was working, it was still going to be a surprise! "Nope…" I said, "Just a stop along the way." She sighed as we boarded. The whole flight there I stared into her eyes as she slept and when she was awake I kissed her as passionately as I could on an airplane. I had dignity. I wasn't like Emmett and Rose, doing it anywhere I wanted.

One of the flight attendants who had tried to hit on me earlier now started talking in a mono-tone voice, "Attention Travelers. We will soon be landing in Houston. Please put your seatbacks in the upright position and…" I could care less what she was saying. I had an angel next to me.

We got to the gate for the next flight, and once again my wife tried to guess. "Rio?" I just shook my head. She'd understand. We boarded, and once we were in our comfy first class seats, we started making up for all the making out we'd missed during the previous flight. I knew it couldn't last to long because of my self control and because Bella started to look tired again. I stopped while sighing. I hummed her lullaby and she started sleeping and slowly mumbling.

We landed and I started to take her towards baggage claim. We had our bags, and I got a taxi for us. I told the driver to take us to the harbor in my some-what-ok Portuguese, but I think he understood. We unloaded once we got there, and boarded my family's boat.

I started sailing right ahead. Once I saw the land of the familiar island, Bella asked me where we were. I said "Bella, welcome to Isle Esme."

**A/N: Sorry! But this chapter wasn't that great and it didn't have much happening! I guess I wasn't inspired enough… I'll update when I can…..but I really need inspiration. You know what that means??? R&R please, please, please!!!!**

**Love Y'all:**

**The True Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	5. The Honeymoon, Part 1

**Disclaimer: Ahh.. same as before…**

Chapter 5: The Honeymoon, Part 1

I jumped out of the boat, and with one hand picked up the luggage and with the other scooped up my delicate wife. I ran up the beach towards the huge white house and set everything down except Bella. I started to kiss her, and I ran up the stairs with her cradled in my arms, not breaking the kiss. Boy, did I love her.

My angel's face turned red, and I stopped the kiss. It was easy to forget that humans actually needed to breathe. I stared at her chocolate brown eyes, which she so desperately wanted to turn gold, like my own. I couldn't believe that she wanted to turn into a monster, like me. But now that I had been with Bella, I had started to feel more normal, not like a monster. Monsters couldn't love, and I loved Bella more than anything in the world. She turned to me, after regaining her breath, and said: "I need a human moment."

I smiled and said, "Ok, just don't take too long." I planted a kiss on her cheek and with that I was gone.

I wandered around the house, making sure everything was okay (mostly the refrigerator). Then I walked out onto the beach and sat in the sand and started at the shining full moon. It was so beautiful, like the angel standing in the bedroom. I sat there like a child, playing in the sand, when I decided to go into the water. I stripped down and entered the ocean. I was holding my breath underwater endlessly until Bella emerged. She said, "Don't worry, we belong together."

I nodded, and I grabbed her warm hand, stared into her eyes and pulled her deeper, towards me.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short!!! And sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter… but I don't have any romantic experience of my own! Wow…. Did I just reveal how little of a love life I have??? Shoot…. Now I did it again… I guess this is why I have all this free time to write fan fiction! LOL! Ummm…. Well…err… next chapter will be going up soon… so you know the drill: Read, Enjoy, then Review!**

**If you like this story and want a little more of my writing, then I suggest you read my story called "Can I Find Him?" It's also Twilight….**

**And for those of you that have read it… then I **_**might**_** have a new story up maybe next-week-ish…. **

**Love Y'all!!!!! (Especially those who review!)**

**-The True Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	6. The Honeymoon, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own twilight. Otherwise, Edward would not have done this to Bella….**

**A/N: This chapter has like a semi-lemon I guess… nothing too serious. :)**

Chapter 6: The Honeymoon, Part 2

That night had been amazing. Bella and I had had several make-out sessions in the water, and we slowly moved up the beach. I had to break off our kisses either to let her catch her breath or to let me regain my strength. After awhile, we ended up in the big white bedroom. I laid down next to her on the bed, still kissing her, and pulled the covers over us. We started doing what married couples did.

Sometime later, she fell asleep, and I rolled off the bed and sat in a chair staring at the full moon. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to do what I did earlier. Didn't she know I was a monster!? I regretted doing it mostly, but it felt good to have Bella that way. It felt so good to be with her. I came back to the bed later, as it was starting to get lighter. I tried to get the closest that a vampire could while listening to her moan and talk in her sleep. I loved when she did that.

I decided to look at my angel. And then I froze (well more literally speaking, I mean, I _was_ a vampire). Her body was covered in bruises. And I had done this to her! And I did this after saying that I would never hurt her. I would never do anything else like this ever again. Never.

She eventually woke up, when the sun was completely up too. I hadn't moved from when I had seen her last night. Now she was worse, and she started to see that something was wrong. She asked me. I couldn't believe she was doing it! Downplaying it! She always did this! She kept trying to calm me down, even after I told her what was wrong. Like she didn't know…. I was so furious! Not with her, with myself! I was an idiot! A monster! That wolf was right, I was crazy!

Still enraged, I decided it was breakfast time. I had her change, and I led her into the kitchen.

**A/N: Ah…. Sorry for another short chapter! I'll try to make them longer! I still have no romantic life, for those of you who are wondering! But more time for fanfiction! This is the part where all the readers go "YAY!" So…. For a quicker update just press the pretty review button that will make me say yay!**


End file.
